cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at DarkFire's
Roles Starring *DarkFire (as Freddy) *Gerrit (As Bonnie) *Doozy (as Chica) *Splashes (as Foxy) Featuring *Chocolatey *Bluie Appearances *Snowball *Baby *Curly *Fizz *Derpsie *Nutty *Trix *Actual FNaF cast Warning Message Before the episode starts, a warning is displayed saying that the episode contains jumpscares and loud screaming. Then the episode begins. Plot A pizza restaurant with DarkFire's head on it is seen with a few young tree friends running out of it laughing. Snowball sees this confused. On the window is a "HELP WANTED" sign. Chocolatey and Bluie also walk up and Chocolatey sees the sign. He smiles, wanting to take the job. Bluie, who also wants money, decides to hang out with him during the night shift as a janitor. Chocolatey is seen in the buildings office while Bluie lazily cleans up tables out in the main hall. He looks up at the stage and sees animatronic figures which are Darkfire, Gerrit, and Doozy. Splashy is another, however he is "out of order" so he stands in his corner of the party room. Bluie takes a takes a look, sees that Splashes is slightly in bad shape, and rolls her eyes. Chocolatey is a security guard and yawns, not thinking much of the task. He jerks however when he sees something on one of the cameras move. Looking at another camera he sees that both Gerrit and Doozy are not on the stage. He gasps in shock and locks the doors. Back with Bluie, she is seen walking down a hall. Doozy catches sight of her and followers her silently. Bluie looks behind her and screams, which makes Splashy come out and chase her. Doozy keeps up with them and helps Splashes drag her to the backstage. Doozy stuffs Bluie inside of a fur suit which has many wires that impale her. Laughing, Doozy takes some of Bluie's quills. Chocolately is now even more scared since he heard Bluie screaming. He looks at a monitor thinking that he sees something. As we see the monitors screen DarkFire pops up screaming with his face slightly opened. Chocolatey screams but he hears someone outside the door. He huddles in the corner until the power goes off and the door opens. Gerrit pops up screaming and slashes Chocolatey's back. He then drags him away and he and DarkFire stuff him into a fur suit as well. The next morning Snowball is outside the building with some kids looking worried. Baby comes out and greets the kids, despite there being some blood on her. DarkFire then opens the door and Snowball looks on in horror as the kids cheer and run inside. Deaths *Bluie is stuffed into a fur suit. *Chocolately is also stuffed into a fur suit. Trivia *This episode has some characters as animatronics which doesn't exactly make sense. *Baby can actually been seen in the shadows several times throughout the night. This is a nod to her being a crossover character of another FNaF animatronic. *The actual FNaF cast can be seen during the credits. Category:Halloween Episodes Category:ZacHTF's Episodes